The Zed Diaries
by tubbierdragon81
Summary: What happens when four friend Josh, Jon, Zack, and Jeff are living in a zombie apocalypse and have to search for food an guns to fight off zombies and bandits. no seriously what happens? -Read story to find out more. This is my fist story so if you see any mistakes my bad.


**The Zed Diaries**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning Of The End**

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, GET OUT OF THERE. Zack how are we doing on ammo?" Josh yelled over his shoulder at his old high school friend.

"We're not doing to good Josh. We are starting to run low on our primary ammo, going to need to switch to our secondary ammo soon."

"We need to get out of here dam it, we need to get out now." he said while shooting the zombies near his other friend Jon

"Dang it Jon what's taking you so long open that door already!?" Zack yelled back at his friend while he stabbed a zombie in the head when it got too close for comfort.

"Well sorry for taking so long. It's kind of hard to pick a lock when you're being attacked by hordes of BLOODY ZOMBIES" he yelled back sarcastically as he picked the lock.

"DAMIT JON JUST BLOW THE THING." Zack yelled while switching guns.

"Wait your telling me that we had explosives this whole time and it didn't even occur to you to use them in the first place or let alone give them to Jon!?" Josh yelled at his two companions.

"Yes?" they said simultaneously with troll like grins on their faces.

"God I hate you guys." Josh Said shaking his head and started to shoot at the zombies once more.

"There the charges are placed. Holed on to your panties ladies." Jon said while moving away from the door. "Ok setting off the charges in three…two…one…" only to get nothing not even a little puff of smoke.

"What is it a dud or something?" Zack said as he went back to shooting zombies.

"Don't know maybe I wired it up wrong..." He was saying before getting interrupted by a huge explosion "*KA-BOOOOOOM* DAM now that was an explosion." Jon said while picking himself up.

"And look at that it even killed the rest of the zeds" Zack said impressed with Jon's work "Well now that's out of the way let's get our guns and get out of here. Before any more zeds come and have to fight our way out" Josh said while walking into the armory. Taking one look and getting a grin bigger than a sixteen year old getting hi first car.

"Well would you look at that. Christmas came early. Grab what you can carry and what you can use don't grab useless junk. And Zack grab more explosives" He said from within the armory.

After grabbing the ammo for their guns Josh and the others walked on back to their truck and loaded the ammo into the truck. And started the drive back to the base. "Hay Jeff you there?" Josh said into the mic.

"…Ya I'm here you on your way back?" Jeff replied back to Josh. "You guy got the ammo and armor that we needed?"

"Ya we got the ammo that we needed. We're going to swing on by and drop off the ammo off and hit a food market and then we will be back for the next few days" Josh replied.

"Good see you when you get here. And guys don't get distracted and end up having massive hordes of zombies chase you home." Jeff said before hanging up.

"What does he not trust us or something" Jon said in an annoying tone.

"No he trusts me to keep you two on track and from messing up." Josh said trying not to hit any of the zombies on the road.

"And look at it this way. It's like he's challenging you and saying that you can't pay attention on what you're doing." Zack said to Jon trying to keep him from getting angry at Jeff.

"Ok everybody we're here. Now get out" Josh said while pulling into the compound and hopping out of the truck.

"About time you guys got here. Did you guys stop by Jack in a Box or something?" Jeff said walking out of the door.

"Come on we didn't take that long now did we? You want to see what new toys we got?" Josh said getting out of the car.

"Fine just show me what you found at the military base." Jeff said while walking to the back of the truck.

"You won't believe what we found at that military bunker." Jon said as he opened the car trunk.

"Is that a…" Jeff started to say but couldn't even speak at its beauty "Yes it is. And I never thought I we would ever own one." Zack said taking the heavy gun out of the trunk and gently setting it down.

"Well now we own one a freaking Minnie gun ha it should be fun when we use it on those bandits." Jon said excitedly.

"When we use it we will want some good ear plugs when we use it." Josh said while examining it. "Well we should head on out and get the food while it's still day time. We don't want to find any zeds when we're out in the dark." Josh said as he got in the car.

"We'll see you when we get back Jeff." Jon said as he hopped into the truck and started it up.

"Oh yah! If you guys see any book stores while you're out make Sure to get me some more books ok?" Jeff said as he opened the gates for the compound.

"Ya ya we'll get your books you egg head." Zack said as they drove away.

Jeff's POV:

While closing the gate Jeff saw something that caught his eye. Two camouflage trucks. As soon as he spotted the trucks they took off driving towards the same direction his friends went.

Not thinking twice Jeff ran to the radio tower to try and radio up his friends "Guys are you there? You got some guys going the same way you went." But to find that the power was out.

Looking out the window Jeff thought to himself "I hope you guys make it back in one peace with my books."

Jeff then went out to the generator to see what caused it to stop working to only find it smashed to bits.


End file.
